Images over time, also known as video, capture our daily lives, industrial processes, environmental conditions, etc, economically and accessibly. Compression systems can significantly reduce the cost of transmitting lengthy videos. Machine vision systems can register images with accuracy of fractions of a pixel. Supervised cataloging systems can organize and annotate hours and hours of video for efficient re-use.
Many scientific and industrial applications would benefit from exploiting cost effective video systems for better measurement and quantification of dynamic processes. The current techniques require high computational and storage costs and do not allow for a real-time assessment and control of many nonlinear dynamic systems.
The present invention relates generally to digital data and signal processing. It relates more particularly, by way of example, to measuring self similarity in spatiotemporal signals to characterize (cluster, classify, represent), adaptively control their acquisition and/or storage and assign meta-data and further detail processing. It also relates to qualitative and/or quantitative assessment of spatiotemporal sensory measurements of dynamic systems.